In today's world, pictures of people's faces are universal. At any given second, there are about 500 billion to 1 trillion photos available online. Photos are taken in numerous consumer lifestyle settings and also for businesses and services. However these photos are not useful as a mechanism for a remote sender to securely transmit confidential messages to an individual whose photograph is available to the sender because there is no trustworthy mechanism that enforces identity verification and enforces secure message delivery policies.